Sentimientos nuevos y viejos
by Saya Kuchiki
Summary: Luego de un insidente con un hollow, Rukia va en busca de ayuda al sexto escuadron, pero... una frace fuera de contexto, revela la verdad sobre lo que ocurren entre ella y su amigo de toda la vida.


Llego con el uniforme destrozado, la reciente pelea la había dejado en pésimas condiciones, no tenia heridas superficiales, pero las tenazas que tenia ese hollow la habían alcanzado en varias partes rompiendo así su traje, estaba lejos de la mansión y del treceavo escuadrón, le convenía ir al mas cercano a ese lugar y pedir que le prestaran un uniforme, "_a ver… ¿Cuál tengo mas cerca?" _se preguntaba,"_a claro… ese…_", guardo su shikai y trato de acomodarse como pudo los harapos que llevaba, intentando de cubrir al menos una parte de su cuerpo.

Llego entonces al escuadrón seis, rogando que su hermano no la viera en esas condiciones (aunque ella no había echo nada malo, al evitar los ataque del hollow, este le había arrancado partes del uniforme, llevándose así la parte que iba justo debajo del busto, las dos partes de las piernas, y ambas mangas), ya estaba bastante oscuro, seguro que todos se habrían ido, menos su hermano quien se quedaba hasta mas tarde.

-Permiso- dijo al atravesar el portón principal del escuadrón, no obtuvo respuesta, camino entonces hacia la oficina de su hermano, pero su sorpresa fue al entrar y hallarla bacía.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Renji poniendo su mano, sobre el hombro de ella, había entrado sin que ella lo notara, -Tranquila-, dijo al notar su sobresalto -¿Qué haces aquí y en ese estado?

-Tube un enfrentamiento con un hollow y quede así, ¿tendrían un uniforme para darme?, no puedo andar por todo el Seireitei con estos trapos.

-Si, espera un segundo.

-Si- dijo ella, miro la oficina, esta, como siempre, estaba muy limpia y ordenada,¿que haría si Byakuya la encontraba en ese momento?_, "¡que vergüenza!, Renji apúrate_", pensaba, además la noche estaba cayendo y comenzaba a sentir frío, momentos después Renji entraba en la oficina con uno de los uniformes del sexto escuadrón.

-Te va a quedar grande, aquí somos todos hombres- le dijo.

-No importa- contesto y se lo arrebato de las manos, en este brusco movimiento, lo que le quedaba de la parte de arriba del uniforme acabo por caérsele, dejándole el torso completamente al descubierto- kyaaaa – gritó-¡vete, vete!

-¡Tranquila!, ya esta bien, pero… ¿Qué es lo que te molesta tanto?, hace algunas noches no te importaba que te viese desnuda- este comentario hizo que Rukia se pusiera completamente colorada.

-¡Idiota!- le dijo dándole la espalda, es cierto, yace apenas unos días no le había dado vergüenza, al contrario, había sentido deseos de exponerse mas a el, ¡pero esta situación era distinta!, no estaban en el bosque, estaban en el escuadrón seis, en la oficina de su hermano, no tenia conocimiento de si se encontraba allí o no, pero mejor que se vistiera pronto, comenzó a ponerse el uniforme pero la mano de Renji sobre su hombro la detuvo.

-Déjame mirarte un poco mas así- le dijo suavemente al oído y deslizando su mano, por el hombro desnudo de ella.

-Déjame vestirme- respondió sin darse vuelta a mirarlo, si lo hacia estaría perdida.

-¿Y si digo que no?, al menos quiero besarte- tomándola entre sus brazos, la dio vuelta para que quedaran frente a frente, Rukia no levantaba la mirada, Renji no le dio oportunidad de responder a su pregunta y la besó, primero los labios y luego corriendo su mano, sus hombros. Hacia varios meses que salían, luego de que, tras algunos hechos, ambos se habían dado cuenta de lo que sentían en realidad, y ya no pudieron ocultárselo el uno al otro. Y una semana atrás, una noche que habían salido a dar un paseo por el bosque, se vieron con la necesidad de dar otro paso mas en la relación, fue así como Renji la había tomado entre sus brazos, y con un hilo de voz le había dicho al oído "_quiero hacerte el amor esta noche_", ella no puso resistencia, quería experimentar por primera ves como se sentía, quería conocer a Renji en lo mas intimo y profundo de si mismo, la acorraló contra un árbol para no darle la oportunidad de escapar, y comenzó a besarla, primero en la boca, y luego cada ves mas abajo, estaban solos, en medio de un bosque muy oscuro, nadie los interrumpiría, y nadie escucharía los gemidos de placer de ambos, desde siempre, todos los animales, los humanos, los shinigamis, habían echo lo mismo con sus seres amados, pero que especial que sentían ambos en aquel momento, ¿Qué importaba que los demás hubiesen echo lo mismo desde siempre?, ellos se tenían el uno al otro y eso los hacia sentir especiales. Pero esta ves era distinto, cualquiera podría entrar en cualquier momento y verlos. Esta situación producía otro sentimiento, por un lado el pudor de ser descubiertos, por el otro, la excitación que les producía lo prohibido.

Rukia contuvo la respiración, los besos de Renji cambiaban cuando se trataba de besar su cuerpo, estos parecían volverse mas tiernos, y a ella se le hacia muy difícil rechazarlo, ya habían comenzado las caricias por sus piernas, ¡mejor para esto ya!

-Renji… Renji- decía suavemente- no… espera.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Para, por favor- le dijo suavemente, tomando su cabeza entre sus manos y alejándola de su cuerpo.

-Bien

-¿Estas enojado?- pregunto tímidamente.

-No

-¿Seguro?

-Si- vístete o te vas a resfriar, -te dejare sola-, dijo y se fue- sabes- agrego estando ya en la puerta - el verte hoy ya me alegro la noche- dijo sonriendo y se fue.

Rukia quedo sola en la habitación, se quito los restos de la parte de arriba, los cuales habían quedado enganchados en su cintura, de pronto la puerta volvió a abrirse.

-Renji te dije que hoy no me acostaría con tigo, déjame vestirme- dijo en un tono molesto estando de espaldas a la puerta.

-¿A que te refieres?, ¿Qué haces así en este lugar?- pregunto seria la voz seria de Byakuya, a Rukia le pareció que hasta sus cabellos se volvieron blancos.

-Nii-sama, disculpa, es que tuvo un incidente con… - Byakuya ya se había ido cerrando la puerta de la habitación. _"¡No!, ¿Qué clase de cosas habrá pensado?,¡ evidentemente de dio cuenta!, ¿Qué haré ahora?"_, de momento vestirse, luego resolver el conflicto, era mas que seguro, que su hermano había escuchado con claridad sus palabras, debía explicarle la razón de estas, aunque lo mas probable es que este enojado con ella,¡Renji!, seguro ya lo estaría acosando a preguntas… no… Byakuya no era así, salio apresuradamente de la oficina arrastrando el pantalón del uniforme, estaba sola, ni Renji ni su hermano, sola en la oscuridad de aquel sombrío escuadrón seis.

Salio rápidamente en dirección a la mansión, los brazos de Renji la atraparon en cuanto cruzo el portón del escuadrón.

-¿Qué te ocurre?, tranquila...

-¡No puedo!, ¡nii-sama entro en el cuarto cuando me estaba cambiando, y dije algo que no debí haber dicho pensando que eras tu!

-Tranquila… ¿fue muy grave?

-Si- dijo molesta tratando de soltarse- ¡con eso se dio más que cuenta que entre nosotros pasa algo!

Vallamos a tu casa a hablar con el- sugirió Renji.

-¡No!, voy yo sola

-¡No!, te acompaño, no voy a dejarte sola con el en un momento así

-Mejor que así sea- luego de discutir esta cuestión durante todo el viaje, Rukia logró su cometido, se despidió rápidamente de Renji ella a penas rozando sus labios, el en cambio apretándola con su pecho y aumentando a la ves la intensidad del beso.

-Temo que luego de hablar con el te encierre y no vuelva a verte- fue la excusa

-Eso no ocurrirá, adiós- dijo y entro en la mansión, ya era bastante tarde, fue directo al cuarto de su hermano, pero no había nadie, decidió entonces ir al suyo y ponerse algo mas apropiado, y lo espero, fue entrada a la madrugada cuando se encendieron las luces de la habitación de Byakuya, rápidamente Rukia entro en su cuarto, del cual salio inmediatamente, no por que el la hubiese echado, si no por que llego justo en el momento en que su hermano se estaba quitando el uniforme shinigamis, para ponerse algo mas cómodo para dormir, luego de unos momentos pudo tranquilizarse y calmar el rubor de su cara toco la puerta y espero la respuesta, tardo, pero obtuvo el permiso de entrar.

-¡Nii-sama déjame explicarte!- pidió.

-Mañana- fue toda la respuesta y Rukia salio de la habitación. ¿Dónde habría estado el hasta entonces?, por lo general no llegaba tan tarde, así se quedase mas tiempo en su escuadrón, esta pregunta solo la podría responder el.

Como decirle a ella, que luego de escuchar aquella confesión de su boca, el también había empalidecido; cuando estaba llegando a su oficina para buscar aquel papel que había olvidado, vio desde lejos que Renji cerraba la puerta y con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro caminaba hacia el patio, fueron muchas las ideas que cruzaron por su cabeza al ver a Rukia dentro y en esas condiciones, pero mas los sentimientos que se despertaron en su interior luego de oír aquella terrible frase, tenia ganas de matar a Renji, pero de preguntarle al mismo tiempo, de entrar y cubrir a Rukia con su propio cuerpo para protegerla de Renji, y tenerla para el, siempre la había deseado, nunca se lo había confesado, y ahora ella misma le decía que ya era muy tarde. No… lo mejor seria retirarse, pero no a su casa, donde seguramente Rukia intentaría darle su explicación de los hechos, mejor a otro lugar, vagó por la oscuridad del Seireitei, pensó en muchas maneras de evitar su relación, darle mas trabajo a Renji, ocuparla a ella con alguna actividad, buscar pretextos para no dejarla salir de la mansión, incluso pedirle colaboración a Ukitake, termino escondiendo su riatsu en su propia casa. Antes de volver a su cuarto pensando que Rukia ya estaría dormida, había estado en la biblioteca revisando los libros de su familia, buscando algún impedimento que les prohibiese a ellos dos estar juntos, después de todo Rukia ahora era la hija de una familia noble, y Renji un niño del Rukongai, pero nada, al parecer, aquella ley se aplicaba solo a los miembros mas altos de la familia, ejemplo, él. Estaba cansado decidió acostarse a dormir, si algo le hacia falta a aquella noche, era que justo cuando se estaba quitando el uniforme shinigamis, entrase Rukia a su habitación, debió evitarla con una sola palabra, o la terminaría acosando a preguntas, de todas maneras no pudo dormirse.

Evidentemente ella tampoco, pasaron dos horas desde que había entrado en su cuarto, cuando la puerta de la habitación volvió a correrce, el simulo estar completamente dormido, la reacción de Rukia en ese momento fue bastante extraña, entro en silencio luego de permanecer unos minutos parada en la puerta, luego se sentó a su lado, y comenzó a acariciarle suavemente la cabeza, primero los mechones de cabello negro, y luego al ver que el no se "despertaba", subió sus manos un poco mas.

-Perdón- dijo solamente, "¿perdón?"- debí habértelo dicho antes- agrego, entonces ya no pudo simular más que dormía, tomo su mano repentinamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Rukia se mostró sorprendida.

-Lo siento, no quería despertarte, es que no me dejaste…

-Te dije que mañana- respondió secamente-

-Perdón, debí habértelo dicho antes…- comenzó a decir.

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste?- el ya no pudo disimular su conocimiento, parte de su enojo quedaba suelto en sus palabras.

-Es que no sabia como- Byakuya se incorporo para quedar a su altura.

-¿Desde cuando?- pregunto, Rukia comenzaba a ponerse colorada.

-Desde… desde- dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia un lado- desde hace unos siete meses, ya casi ocho.

-¿Te parece bien ocultarme algo así?

-No, y lo siento mucho, es que realmente no sabía como decírtelo.

-¿Lo quieres?- pregunta extraña, quería oírlo claramente salir de su boca.

-Si- dos simples letras juntas lograron una molestia en el estomago de Byakuya.

-Bien, eso me vasta, vete a descasar.

-Si- volvió a decir, y poniéndose de pie se acercó a la puerta de la habitación, su hermano seguía incorporado sobre su cama, estaba por salir, pero giró sobre su eje, y volvió a acercarse a el por la espalda, se agacho y lo abrazo, por primera ves en tantos años, lo había abrazado- gracias- le dijo al oído, Byakuya puso su mano derecha sobre las de Rukia, las cuales se entrelazaban delante de el.

-Si lo quieres esta bien para mí.

-También te quiero a ti- le dijo.

-Pero…

-¿Pero?

-Pero a mi no me amas… -Rukia se sorprendió por el comentario.

-Es cierto- dijo en tono triste y salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si.

_____________________________________**Saya Kuchiki**___________________________________________________________

_Jeje.... bueno es la primera ves que escrivo de esta pareja!!!... pero se merecen muchos fics mas!!!.... esta pareja -a mi enternder- es mas ovbia que Inoue x Ichigo en la serie!!... onda que se re-nota que Renji la quiere "mas que como amiga" a Rukia....xD_

_que celoso que es Byakuya... pero parece que habia algo mas que celos hay...xD, y al final perece que en algun momento Rukia sintio algo por su hermano.... ¿sera esto sierto? (huy si no lo se yo que fui quien escribio la historia...jajjajaja)_

_Bueno, esta ves no base la historia en ninguna cancion... es %100 flashada mia...n.n... espero les guste... aqui mescle a dos de mis parejas favoritas renjiruki y byakyruki...3... (quiero a cualquiera de esos dos *¬*.... jajjajaja)_

Review??..... :3


End file.
